Achivements
General Very Easy * They Call Me Rider - Acquire a mount. * That Ain't Falco - Perform a combo with another player. * Butterfingers - Disarm an NPC. * We Spared No Expense - Go broke. * It Is Just A Flesh Wound - Get dismembered. * Something Something Sparta - Kick someone off a ledge to their death. * You Merely Adopted The Darkness - Hit an enemy in complete darkness. * The Lady Doth Protest Too Much - Fail at deception. * Imperial Marksman - Miss 3 shots in a row. * He's Dead, Jim - Die for the first time. * Fool Me Twice - Die for the second time. * Third Time's A Charm - Die for the third time. * Stop Hitting Yourself - Manage to injure yourself from your own weapon. * Snake? SNAKE?! SNAAAAAAAAAAA - Have the party be fully wiped. * Avengers Assemble - Have the entire party gang up on a single enemy. * Glutton For Punishment - Knowingly activate a trap. * I've Fallen And Can't Get Up - Remain prone for all of combat. * The Other Red Dragon - Practise Cannibalism. * And Stay Out! - Get kicked out of a public establishment. * I Speak Jive - Be the party translator. * Blue Falcon - Drag the whole party into trouble. * Remember Me? - Meet a recurring enemy for the second time. * They Didn't Mention Using Any Math! - 'Miscount' loot when splitting it with your party. * Dark And Full Of Terrors - Kill someone in the name of religion. * Bottoms Up - Win a drinking competition. * Kick Them While They're Down - Attack a proned or laying enemy. * Fuck You Buddy - Verbally abuse a Player. Easy * Nothing Personal, Just Business - Let a fellow Player die for your personal gain. * Oh Yeah! - Burst through a wall. * Does He Look Like A Bitch? - Succesfully interrogate an NPC. * Wanna See My Mask? - Succesfully intimidate an NPC. * Cirque Du Soleil Runaway - Succesfully pull of an acrobatic manuever. * Sorry About The Mess - Kill someone in a crowded, public place. * We're On A Mission From God - Recieve Divine direction. * Holla Holla, We Got Dolla - Have 1,000g. * Fatality - Kill someone using the environment. * Friendship Is Magic - Save another Player in need. * Safety First - Find a trap before it finds you. * Clever Girl - Flank and kill an unsuspecting enemy. * Are You Entertained? - Finish a battle in 10 seconds. * Flawless Victory - Finish a battle with no injuries. * White Knighting - Gain sexual favours from saving an NPC. * Live, Damn You! - Stabalize a dying Player. * Valar Morghulis - Witness the whole party dying. * Sticky Fingers - Steal over 100g worth of stuff. * Dracarys - Kill an enemy with an animal. * Finish Him! - Perform 10 executions. * Who Needs Sleep? - Stay up for 3 days in a row. * Dynamic Duo - Team up with an NPC sidekick. * It's Levi-OH-Sah - Fuck up a spell cast. * What A Twist! - Betray the party for your own gain. * Flag Pole, 3pm - Challenge someone to a duel. * Big Spender - Spend 2,000g at once. * Weapon Master - Use 3 different weapons in one fight. Medium * It Belongs In A Museum - Take an artifact from a dungeon. * Life, Uh, Finds A Way - Survive a battle but be almost dead. * The Cardinal Sin - Be responsible for splitting the party. * Not Today - Come back from almost dying. * Did I Do That? - Be responsible for killing the entire party. * All The World's A Stage - Roleplay your character excellently. * Can You Do Me A Solid? - Recieve a favour from a Divine. * Sic Semper Tyrannis - Kill a political figure. * Showoff - Kill a group of enemies in front of the party by yourself. * Homewrecker - Break up an NPC relationship or marriage. * Walking Guillotine - Decapitate 20 enemies. * Blind, Maimed and Insane - Have 3 types of impairing conditions at once. * Helen Keller - Be deaf and blind at once. * She Turned Me Into A Newt - Experience a transmutation. * Missionary Posistion - Change an NPC's religion. * Karma's A Bitch - Experience revenge from an old enemy. * Left 4 Dead - Be left in a hostile situation by your entire party. * Huge Spender - Spend 20,000g at once. * Spinning Piledriver! - Kill an enemy by falling while grappling onto them. * Blood For The Blood Gods! - Kill your entire party for the Oath Breaker. Hard * It Only Counts As One - Solo kill a large monstrosity. * Ain't Got Time To Bleed - Kill 3 enemies while starting the fight heavily injured. * You Either Die A Hero - Go from over 1000 Morality to -1000 Morality * You Bow To No One - Finish any Fulcrum Age. * Breaker Of Chains - Free 20 captives. * 1 UP - Have a child. * Ultimate Warrior - Win one of Ursu's tournaments. Very Hard * I Volunteer As Triubte - Sacrifice yourself. * King Me - Achieve high political status. * My Turn! - Bring an NPC back to life just to kill them again. * Mega Spender - Spend 500,000g at once. * Archmagus - Become the Archmage. Insane * The Rains Of Castamere - Commit genocide. * Do You Hear The People Sing? - Overthrow a government. * Heart Of Darkness - Enslave a people. 0.01% * Destiny Ruiner - Kill Lady Vixxine. First Age